1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to formatting text and specifically to displaying attributes of text.
2. Description of Background
Items displayed in a graphical user interface (GUI) such as text in word processors may include a number of different attributes such as different fonts and font sizes. The text may also be formatted to be, for example, bolded or underlined. Often, when a user selects a section of text, there is an indication on a GUI that shows the attributes of the selected text. If the selected text includes a number of different attributes such as two different types of fonts, the indication on the GUI for the font of the selected text is blank. This results in a user having limited feedback regarding the attributes of the selected text. Thus, it is desirable to use a method and system that allows a user to select text and quickly determine how they are formatted.